


Family Reunion

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Remus returns to his pregnant wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry February Event 'The New Year Zodiac Writing Challenge' (Goat, prompt #3: Write about Remus Lupin.)

Remus stood outside the Tonks’ family home, pacing back and forth. He was working up the nerve to knock on the front door. He knew he had messed up big time with his wife, leaving her alone while she was pregnant, and he needed to find the words to apologize for that.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Remus finally knocked on the door. He wasn’t pleased when Ted answered the door instead of Tonks. Not that Remus didn’t like Ted – it was just that he suspected the grandfather-to-be wasn’t very pleased with Remus at the moment. And he was right.

“Well, look who finally decided to show up” said Ted. “I suppose you want to see my daughter. You know, the one you got pregnant and then abandoned.”

Remus wanted to hang his head in shame. Instead, he looked his father-in-law straight in the eyes. “I deserve that” he said. “What I did was cowardly and selfish. And if I could take it back, I would.”

Ted examined Remus from head to toe. After a moment he stood aside, letting the werewolf into the house. “I’m not the one you need to apologize to” he said, as he shut the door behind Remus. “She’s in the kitchen with Dromeda.”

Remus followed Ted into the kitchen, where his wife sat at the table. He was surprised to see that her usually colorful hair was brown today, almost the same shade as her mother’s.

“Remus!” said Tonks in surprise. She stood up – much slower than she usually would have, he noticed – and Remus got a good look at her. Her stomach was causing a bump under her robes, no doubt about it at this point.

“Hello Dora” said Remus sheepishly. He was surprised when she greeted him with a hug. When they broke apart, he said to her “Can we talk privately?”

Tonks looked over her shoulder at her parents, before turning back to her husband. “Sure” she said, taking Remus by the hand. She led him up the stairs to her childhood bedroom, where she sat down on her bed.

Instead of sitting next to her, Remus stood facing his wife. He cleared his throat. Then he began his apology. “Dora, I’m so sorry” he said. “I know what I did was wrong.”

Tonks held up one hand. “Remus, let me stop you right there” she said. “Yes, what you did was wrong. And there really aren’t any words to make up for what you did.”

This time, Remus really did hang his head in shame.

“But I forgive you” said Tonks.

Remus looked up at her, staring at her with his mouth open. When he finally managed to speak, he said “Why?”

“Because I love you, you bloody fool” said Tonks. “And because it’s Christmas.”

Remus smiled, then leaned down and planted a kiss on his wife’s lips. “I love you too” he said to her.

“I know” said Tonks, her hair changing from brown to bubblegum pink.


End file.
